


Changing of the Guard

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, First Age, Gen, Horses, Time of the Trees, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Valar have withdrawn to Aman, but Orome and Yavanna are still concerned for Middle-earth.</p><p>Inspired by Oshun's bio of Nahar, Orome's horse, posted to the Silmarillion Writers Guild archive in February's newsletter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing of the Guard

‘Well, I’m back,’ said Orome, sliding out of Nahar’s saddle.  


‘How are they doing?’ asked Yavanna.  


Orome snorted. ‘How do you expect?’ Then he replied more soberly: ‘I passed like a wind over the mountains, and before the sound of my horn and Nahar’s onrush the earth trembled and all evil things fled far away—for a while—but they will come creeping back. You know they always do.’   


‘My turn to go, then’, said Yavanna and began steadily walking east.  


Nahar turned his head and whinnied.  


‘Never fear, Nahar!’ Orome assured him. ‘We’ll not leave Middle-earth uncontested for long!’

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Words according to MS Word.  
> Written for the prompt "Well, I'm Back" in the "Endings & Beginnings" challenge at Tolkien Weekly


End file.
